1. Field of the Invention
This invention is relevant to the field of soil treatment apparatuses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fertilizer is a common and preferred treatment used in modern agriculture. Liquid fertilizers are often preferred for their ease of delivery to agricultural roots systems. Prior apparatus are disclosed in the following United States or foreign patents; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 200256554 J W Hargraves et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,169 F J Mikstiz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,724 R B Wheeley, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,078 D B Pendergrass, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,060 W F Cady, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,921 M A Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,836 L Overocker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,921 M J Kordon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,686 W C Collens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,131 W C Collens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,005 J W Fennell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,166 M L Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,114 B Ucinhaska, U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,090 R D Cecil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,806 A W. Peck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,735 W T Purvance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,718 J B Vaughan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,422 R L Colson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,884 P K Clausing et al., FR1107575 De Lomine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,060 C A Hawkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,061 C A Hawkins et al., GB643395, U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,469 J Kalix, U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,306 C Gaffney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,331 W R Hanna, U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,529 G C Karshner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,728 H Knight et al., U.S. Pat. No. RE15,151 H Knight, 1,359,177 H Knight, U.S. Pat. No. 1,171,277 H D Thayer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,333 W Cooper, DE225866 A Lucht, U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,895 L. Pattison et al. However, none of the above patents however disclose the aspects of the current invention.
The invention is summarized below only for purposes of introducing embodiments of the invention. The ultimate scope of the invention is to be limited only to the claims that follow the specification.
The invention is incorporated in a fluid injection apparatus. The apparatus is propelled or towed in a longitudinal direction over a field and the apparatus components engage the field surface to inject fluid beneath the field surface. Generally, the apparatus comprises a frame and at least one series of transversely distributed fluid distribution discs rotationally coupled at distal end portions of an arm assemblies pivotally suspended from the frame. The fluid distribution discs include a plurality of fluid distribution channels that radiate from the fluid distribution disc origin to conically shaped tines connected at the perimeter of the fluid distribution disc. The fluid distribution channels are aligned with similar channels within a bushing securable to the fluid distribution disc radial portion. A stationary plate or disc valve has a disc valve fluid channel in a disc valve radial surface, which is in contact with the rotating bushing radial surface resulting in a periodic alignment between the disc valve fluid channel and each of the bushing channels. Fluid is pumped to a fluid port in a hub having a fluid port in fluid communication with the disc valve fluid channel. As the tines of the fluid distribution disc penetrate the field surface, fluid is channeled through the disc valve into the fluid distribution disc channels and the tines connected thereto.
The description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings should not be construed as limiting the invention to the example shown and described, because those skilled in the art to which this invention appertains will be able to devise other forms thereof within the ambit of the appended claims.